particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru
Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru, or the PGC, was established in 2212 after Welsh-Dranian citizens of Elbian became concerned with the power obtained by the Scientology orientated Theta. Early History Before the PGC had even stood for election they were involved in one of the biggest news stories to ever hit Dranian Politics. Just one month before the 2212 electiosn the PGC staged a Music Festival of Protest in the supposedly Scientology stronghold of Scientia, Elbian. 29 people died as fires raged across the protest fields, accusations promptly flew between the Theta government and the PGC. They say that all publicity is good and so it proved as Arthur became President of Dranland and the PGC became the second largest party in Dranland in their first ever election. After years of political wrangling, Cwlcymro was chosen as Prime Minister of a rainbow coalition. Record Power President Arthur reigned for 22 years (2216-2224 and 2231-2245). This makes him the longest serving President in Dranian History. At the time it also meant he had served the longest term, although Wu Zhi Qian later served for 20 consecutive years. Prime Minister Cwlcymro also became the longest serving Prime Minister Dranland has ever seen, staying in power from 2215 until his death in 2245, a total of 30 years. In the year leading up to his death President Arthur was a shadow of his former self, and there were widespread rumours of problems with his mental health. This lead to Ayn Rand launching an Assembly investigation into his state. This investigation was brought to a sudden halt with the shocking deaths of both Arthur and Cwlcymro Tragedy In August 2245 the PGC held a massive celebration in their spiritual home of Mynydd Mawr, Elbian. The party was to celebrate Prime Minister Cwlcymro's 30 year reign. The whole event was emotional from the very start, with the Booked Animals playing for the first time since the tragic death of their lead singer Carmella Evans. As the festivities came to a close President Arthur took to the stage to introduce Cwlcymro. As the Prime Minister spoke a crazed gunman took to the stage and shot him point blank through the head. President Arthur, the first to react, launched himself at the assassin, grappling the gun from his grasp. The President shot the killer dead before turning at the crowd firing everywhere. A police sniper, contravening direct orders, shot the President dead. Disbandment The PGC failed to survive the death of both it's talismatic leaders, and the day after the slayings PGC Minister Gruff Rhys took to the Assembly Floor and declared that his party was disbanding with immeadiate effect. Rebirth No more was heard from the PGC for 40 years. On the anniversary of the slayings a 6 year old girl by the name of Allanfa Dan, a distant relative of President Arthur released a stunning press statment declaring that she, along with other Welsh-Dranian minors, were re-launching the party. While pundits and opposition parties laughed and ignored Allanfa Dan, the electorate took note and in 2286 the PGC returned to the National Assembly with style. With 54% of the vote 216 PGC members, all under 10, took their seats at the Assembly. Cwlcymro jr was appointed Prime Minister, with all but 2 of the cabinet seats going to the PGC. In a foolish error the PGC failed to get their application form to run for the Presidential palace submitted in time. Peak and Fall In the four years after re-launching and taking a majority in the Assembly the PGC have brought in a whole range of laws, changing the nation's statute books beyond recognition. Allanfa Dan was bold enough to state that with only 3 years gone since their re-birth they had already passed every law they wanted to, and were now in the unprecedented territorry of not knowing what to do next. Unfortunatly for them the political lul in Dranland came to an end as Theta was reformed as New Theta and the Free Thought Party andCapitalist Zealotry League was set up. These parties combined to take power, leaving the PGC, for the first time in their history, languishing on the opposition benches. Even during these times of opposition however Dim Mynediad twice got elected as President of Dranland, following in the large footsteps of President Arthur. Epilogue After the PGC's continuous assaults against Scientology and its practitioners, New Theta and the Church of Scientology unleashed a barrage of lawsuits against the PGC in what some people have claimed was "an all-out effort to ruin them utterly". They succeeded. Although no libel action was succesful against the PGC or its members until many years later, the PGC walked out of the legislature in 2303 citing disgust at New Theta's tactics. A subsequent violent government led campaign against the Welsh-Dranians forced most PGC members into exile in Gishoto where some surviving members established the Refuge Pressure Party. Category:Political parties in Dankuk Category:Draddwyr